A ballad of Dragons and a song of Winter
by QueenNothingness
Summary: The Night King is coming. The White Walkers are coming. Rhaegal has no rider, since he and Jon are not compatible. Enter the plan: find someone between the Northeners to become Rhaegal's rider. Corvina Haemond does not expect much from life, and certainly not becoming a dragon's rider. She is in for an adventure, that's for sure. One Corvina is not sure she will come out of alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The idea has been received with protest from almost everyone. But as Jon explains their plan, it begins to make sense.

It had seemed a good idea, in theory. Have everyone who is willing, tested to see if they can ride the last remaining dragon that has no rider, Rhaegal.

Corvina had laughed when Nereida suggested she try, but now, as she stands in line, behind a few soldiers to see if she is compatible, she understands her friend knows her all _too _well.

What made her come? She supposes it is curiosity. She is curious to see how the dragon reacts to people, and at least she'll be able to say she saw a dragon from up close. Anticipation stirs in her gut as she wonders who will be the lucky person, if there is even one.

She wonders what it would be like, being able to fly high up in the clouds like that. She hears a snicker before her, but pays it no mind.

'Corvina.' She mutters and raises her eyes to the skies, praying to the Old Gods for patience. Jeyne is standing behind her. She is beautiful, and used to be a good friend of Sansa and Corvina but now, ...

She is haughthy and condescending, nothing like the girl she used to know.

'You do not _mind_ if I go before you, right? Since we all know you are good for nothing.' Corvina wants to slap the smirk of her face, but decides it is not worth her time, and plasters a tight smile on her lips.

'Sure, go ahead.'

Jeyne and her croonies slip before her in line, and Corvina's anger calms when she sees rows and rows of scales appear. Her anger is replaced by wonder, and her fingers twitch, as if they want to touch, just to know how those scales_ feel_.

The Targaryen queen stands next to the magnificent beast, his brother flying overhead. She seems calm, her face showing nothing, but Corvina wonders how the queen feels, knowing someone she barely knows may ride one of her children.

'Next.' Ser Jorah she thinks his name is, calls, as Jeyne walks forward. The dragon, _Rhaegal_ Corvina reminds herself, yawns and turns his head to the girl.

Excited whispers come from Jeyne's friends. _Could she?_ Corvina tries to hide the jealousy she feels, a bitter pill to swallow. Somewhere deep down, she had hoped that she would be the one to receive such a gift.

Than everything goes in slowmotion. Rhaegal rumbles, showing his teeth when Jeyne comes closer. His head rises above her, and Corvina is sure he is going to make clear Jeyne is his rider.

A smirk appears on the girl's face, throwing an arrogant smile at Corvina, triumphant expression on her face. You see? You are worth_ nothing_.

Corvina sighs and shrugs, turning around, understanding she is not made for such a magnificent fate. She swallows her bitterness and starts walking back the way she came, when a roar is heard over the entire place.

'Rhaegal? _What?!_' Daenerys stutters as Rhaegal's eyes zero in on Corvina, stepping over a trembling Jeyne, who is looking with big eyes at the dragon.

He starts running towards the girl destined to be his rider, snow flying everywhere with every step he takes.

'_Corvina, look out!'_ Someone calls, as she turns and gasps, falling backwards on her butt. A gigantic head is before her, eyes blinking at her. She feels his warm breath in her face, her babyhairs moving in tandem with the dragon's breathing rythm.

Corvina blinks. So does the dragon. He lies his humongous head down in her lap, Corvina still frozen in shock, her hand twitching just above his snout. Her world seems to become silent, as nothing but her and Rhaegal seem to exist. She becomes aware of whispers, the Targaryen queen not sure how to react, as Rhaegal's head becomes heavier and heavier.

Could she be_ the one_?

Corvina blinks and than puts her hand on Rhaegal's snout, the dragon rumbling in contentment as he closes his eyes, eventually lifting his head.

He steps back a bit, his wings vibrating with the motion, as Corvina takes a deep breath to settle her nerves and stands up, dusting off the snow of her coat and dress.

'Corvina!' she hears her father booming voice, as he comes running towards her. Rhaegal looks up and hisses, curling around her protectively. 'I am fine, dad. Stay back. _Please_.' Corvina almost begs, her father taking a step back when he hears the distress in his daughter's voice.

'He will not hurt you.' Daenerys says, as she approaches them, some resentment clear in her gaze at Corvina's reaction. 'I know. I am scared of what he could do to my dad. I do not know much about dragons, but I do know they can be extremely protective about their riders. And I would like to keep my father in one piece.'

The young queen grins and than laughs, nodding. 'I think you and I will get along just fine. What is your name?'

Corvina swallows and looks up to Rhaegal, still curled around her.

'Corvina. My name is Corvina Haemond.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire is calling**

Corvina Haemond cannot not stop herself from groaning as she stretches, getting up before she burrows under the blankets once more. A sigh leaves her lips when she sees the snow that keeps on falling relentlessly, putting Winter Town underneath a white blanket.

She shudders and claps her teeth together as she leaves the warmth of her bed, quickly going towards the bowl of water her mother has left her so she can freshen up.

Corvina is dressed in minutes, happily groaning in her fur coat she puts over her dress. Her hair is loose, apart from a few tails that come together at the back of her head in a sort of bun. It is a style similar to one Sansa sports, and a lot of women and girls have started to do the same, so Corvina believes she might as well.

She takes a minute to brush through her hair, looking quickly in the mirror before her. She smiles softly at her blonde hair, thinking about the joke her name represents. Her name means dark-haired. Corvina is _not_. She takes after her mother Jeyne, having the same blonde hair and brown almost black eyes.

Her father is a typical Northsmen, a smit who works at Winterfell. He has the dark long hair and beard most Northern men have, and he is as big as he is tall. Corvina knows a lot of people think of her father as a brute, just because of the way he looks.

He is the nicest man she has ever known. 'Corvina! Are you awake?' She hears her mother call from the kitchen, as she yells back in confirmation and leaves her room in a hurry.

'I thought you'd never wake.' Jeyne grins at her fairhaired daughter, who throws her a smile as she sits down next to her father, Brandon Haemond. Corvina sinks back in thought about her name. She was named after her grandmother, Jeyne's mother. They were sure she would take after the dark hair of her father and grandmother, but she didn't. Her mother almost died giving birth to her, and her grandmother, though old with age, helped her mother through the 72 hours of childbirth.

Her grandmother got sick, and died a few weeks later. Her mother, though Corvina was fair of hair, decided to name her after her own mother, who had done so much just to get her grandchild to live.

Needless to say, Jeyne never gave birth again. If she ever even _tried_ again, she would die for real this time.

'Are you ready to go to work, Corvina?' Jeyne asks her daughter, as she washes the last of their plates off. Corvina nods, standing up to go outside. That is when she hears it. It sounds like _feet _marching.

'What is going on?' Brandon mutters, as he follows his daughter and wife out of the door. They end up at the front of the people packed together, and Corvina can only gawk in wonder.

'So they were right. Jon Snow has returned with the queen.' Corvina grins at her mother, who smiles back, her father's hand a reassuring presence on her shoulder.

'Coming to see the queen, Corvina?' a voice asks, and a gasp escapes the fairhaired girl. 'Arya! How are you?' Arya smiles back. They used to play all the time when they were younger, and there was a time Corvina called Sansa her best friend.

'Happy to see Jon back?' Corvina whispers, as Arya nods. 'Speak of the devil.' Jeyne mutters, as Jon comes riding by, a woman next to him. 'That must be the queen.' Corvina whispers, as her father grunts in answer.

'I believe she is.' It is the _sound_ that makes her look up first. A sound unlike _anything_ she has ever heard before. The people around her start to scream and move about, her father protectively grabbing her mother and pushing her behind him.

She and Arya are rooted to the ground. Her eyes widen as she sees them flying over them, dragons. _Dragons._ 'Seven Gods.' Corvina whispers, as she sees one, two dragons flying towards Winterfell, people still running around scared and horses dancing around in fear.

'Beautiful. _Absolutely_ beautiful.' Corvina cannot stop herself from whispering, the woman next to her looking at her with disgust.

'Corvina, come on. We need to get to work. I am sure a lot of people need to be settled.' Jeyne mutters, as she kisses her husband goodbye and starts marching behind the last group of Unsullied, Corvina not far behind.

When they arrive at Winterfell, it is absolute anarchy. 'I'll help these people unpack. I think Nereida needs help with serving everyone. Go ahead, I will see you later.'

Corvina smiles when she sees her friend, Nereida, who has just gotten married and is back from her leave. 'Did you enjoy your time off with Thomas? Even with the threat of the Night King?' Nereida nods. 'Oh yes, I did. Just some time with the two of us, it was great. We kept ourselves..._occupied_.' Nereida's grin is answered by a laugh from Corvina, as they follow the stream of maids with drinks in their hands.

When they arrive in the councilroom, a debate is in full bloom. 'While I made sure our stores would last through Winter, I didn't account for Dothraki, Unsullied and two full-grown dragons.'

Corvina can hear the disrespect in her friend's voice. But she knows it is just a defense mechanism Sansa uses to protect herself. 'What do dragons eat anyway?' Sansa almost sneers, just as Corvina puts a glass before the Dragon queen.

Daenerys does not seem fazed, and Corvina can almost hear the smirk in her voice. 'Whatever they want.'

A snort comes from Corvina, loud as it is in the empty room, one she disguises as a cough. 'I am sorry.' Corvina wheezes, doing her best not to burst out laughing, Nereida's mask of indifference also showing cracks of amusement. 'Forgive me, Your Grace.' Corvina manages to utter through another cough. 'I think I am catching a cold.'

Sansa looks at her old friend, an eyebrow raised in question. 'That is quite allright.' Nereida smiles and takes Corvina's arm, who is still wheezing. 'My apologies, Lord Stark, Your Grace, Lady Sansa. We'll remove ourselves. Let's go outside, Corvina.' Nereida whispers. 'Some air might do you good.'

Corvina nods, as she follows her friend outside, closing the door behind her. 'Do not _laugh_. Not yet. Keep your dignity.' Nereida warns. As soon as they are outside, both girls burst out laughing, not saying anything for a good while.

'I know I should not have said anything, but the_ look_ on Sansa's face.' Corvina snickers, as Nereida allows a smile to appear on her lips as well.

It is some days later, and they have grown used to the encampment that has risen outside of Winterfell. Corvina helps where she can, and though her workload has almost doubled, she is very much intrigued whenever she sees anyone from the queen's entourage.

'May I have your attention, everyone?' Nereida and Thomas are joined by Corvina, who still has a basket with the food for tonight's dinner in her arms. 'Thomas.' she greets, Nereida's husband giving her a warm smile in return.

'As you all known, Her Grace has two full-grown dragons. Only one, Drogon if I am not mistaken, is the only one with a rider at the moment. Lord Stark and the queen have come to an agreement that not having a second rider, is a loss of talent. If the second dragon, Rhaegal, can also be controlled to do his rider's bidding, we might have an even bigger chance at winning.'

The soldier who annouces takes a deep breath. 'As of tomorrow, the queen will allow anyone who wishes to try, to see if they are compatible with, err, _Rhaegal_. This is ofcourse of your own free will. Those who try, be warned: dragons are still dangerous and vicious creatures and might not be very approacheable. Proceed with caution.'

Everyone errupts into whispers and murmuring, and Corvina's heart starts pounding with intrigue. 'How amazing would that be?' Corvina mutters to Nereida, as both walk towards their houses, Thomas not far behind.

'Do you want to try?' Nereida asks as Corvina comes to a halt. '_Do you?_' Corvina sputters, cheeks going red. 'Me? Ride a dragon?' Nereida shrugs. 'Why not? There is no harm in trying.'

Corvina lies in bed that night, wondering if she could. She does not tell her parents, but her mind is made up the next morning. There is no harm in trying, Nereida is right about that.

'I am leaving early!' Corvina calls out towards her parents, bolting out of the door. Better not to tell them, they'd only worry.

She falters in her steps as she follows the line of people. She ignores her thumping heart and follows, courage the only thing that keeps her going forward.

The idea has been received with protest from almost everyone. But as Jon explains their plan, it begins to make sense.

It had seemed a good idea, in theory. Have everyone who is willing, tested to see if they can ride the last remaining dragon that has no rider, Rhaegal.

Corvina had laughed when Nereida suggested she try, but now, as she stands in line, behind a few soldiers to see if she is compatible, she understands her friend knows her all __too__well.

What made her come? She supposes it is curiosity. She is curious to see how the dragon reacts to people, and at least she'll be able to say she saw a dragon from up close. Anticipation stirs in her gut as she wonders who will be the lucky person, if there is even one.

She wonders what it would be like, being able to fly high up in the clouds like that. She hears a snicker before her, but pays it no mind.

'Corvina.' She mutters and raises her eyes to the skies, praying to the Old Gods for patience. Jeyne is standing behind her. She is beautiful, and used to be a good friend of Sansa and Corvina but now, ...

She is haughthy and condescending, nothing like the girl she used to know.

'You do not __mind__ if I go before you, right? Since we all know you are good for nothing.' Corvina wants to slap the smirk of her face, but decides it is not worth her time, and plasters a tight smile on her lips.

'Sure, go ahead.'

Jeyne and her croonies slip before her in line, and Corvina's anger calms when she sees rows and rows of scales appear. Her anger is replaced by wonder, and her fingers twitch, as if they want to touch, just to know how those scales_ feel_.

The Targaryen queen stands next to the magnificent beast, his brother flying overhead. She seems calm, her face showing nothing, but Corvina wonders how the queen feels, knowing someone she barely knows may ride one of her children.

'Next.' Ser Jorah she thinks his name is, calls, as Jeyne walks forward. The dragon, __Rhaegal__ Corvina reminds herself, yawns and turns his head to the girl.

Excited whispers come from Jeyne's friends. __Could she?__ Corvina tries to hide the jealousy she feels, a bitter pill to swallow. Somewhere deep down, she had hoped that she would be the one to receive such a gift.

Than everything goes in slowmotion. Rhaegal rumbles, showing his teeth when Jeyne comes closer. His head rises above her, and Corvina is sure he is going to make clear Jeyne is his rider.

A smirk appears on the girl's face, throwing an arrogant smile at Corvina, triumphant expression on her face. You see? You are worth__nothing__.

Corvina sighs and shrugs, turning around, understanding she is not made for such a magnificent fate. She swallows her bitterness and starts walking back the way she came, when a roar is heard over the entire place.

'Rhaegal? __What?!__' Daenerys stutters as Rhaegal's eyes zero in on Corvina, stepping over a trembling Jeyne, who is looking with big eyes at the dragon.

He starts running towards the girl destined to be his rider, snow flying everywhere with every step he takes.

_'___Corvina, look out!___'_ Someone calls, as she turns and gasps, falling backwards on her butt. A gigantic head is before her, eyes blinking at her. She feels his warm breath in her face, her babyhairs moving in tandem with the dragon's breathing rythm.

Corvina blinks. So does the dragon. He lies his humongous head down in her lap, Corvina still frozen in shock, her hand twitching just above his snout. Her world seems to become silent, as nothing but her and Rhaegal seem to exist. She becomes aware of whispers, the Targaryen queen not sure how to react, as Rhaegal's head becomes heavier and heavier.

Could she be__the one__?

Corvina blinks and than puts her hand on Rhaegal's snout, the dragon rumbling in contentment as he closes his eyes, eventually lifting his head.

He steps back a bit, his wings vibrating with the motion, as Corvina takes a deep breath to settle her nerves and stands up, dusting off the snow of her coat and dress.

'Corvina!' she hears her father booming voice, as he comes running towards her. Rhaegal looks up and hisses, curling around her protectively. 'I am fine, dad. Stay back. __Please__.' Corvina almost begs, her father taking a step back when he hears the distress in his daughter's voice.

'He will not hurt you.' Daenerys says, as she approaches them, some resentment clear in her gaze at Corvina's reaction. 'I know. I am scared of what he could do to my dad. I do not know much about dragons, but I do know they can be extremely protective about their riders. And I would like to keep my father in one piece.'

The young queen grins and than laughs, nodding. 'I think you and I will get along just fine. What is your name?'

Corvina swallows and looks up to Rhaegal, still curled around her.

'Corvina. My name is Corvina Haemond.'

Rhaegal unfurls, the people that had stood behind her turning around and going back to Winterfell. Corvina feels a lot colder when Rhaegal steps away, back to his nest, his brother also landing.

'Corvina!' Her father stands next to her in seconds, checking her over for wounds. 'I am fine.' Corvina whispers, seeing the worry in her father's eyes replaced by anger and fury. Furious that she did not tell him or her mother what she planned.

'Have you lost your mind?' Her father's voice booms, as the queen, farther away and talking to Jon Snow of all people, looks up in shock. Corvina swallows. 'No. I just...-' 'You could have been killed! For as much as you like dragons, they are still wild animals, Corvina. What if he did not like _you_? You should have known better.'

That is what makes her so angry. Her father _still _treats her like a child. She is twenty years old, not a child anymore. 'I did not tell you because I knew this is how you would react. I am not a child anymore, father. No matter how much you'd still like me to be.'

Brandon lets out something akin to a mocking laugh. 'Not a child? Than do not_ act _like one.' Corvina is starting to grow red, her anger replaced by embarassment at their very public discussion.

'I will ride Rhaegal. I _will_.' She interrupts her father before he can argue. 'My mind is made up. I will follow through, no matter what you say.'

She is quick to march down the hill, ignoring her thunderstruck father, ignoring the whispers of Jeyne and her friends. 'Corvina! Are you allright?' she hears Arya ask, but she keeps on walking, through Winterfell and Winter Town.

She spends hours sitting at a little creek, her lips turning blue from the cold. When she thought that was the worst of it she is wrong. When she returns home that night, that is when the silence begins.

'You look terrible.' Nereida offers, as Corvina groans and keeps on peeling potatoes. Her mother barely speaks to her, and her father not at all. She knows they do it because they disapprove, but she did not envision it would hurt so much.

To think the two people she loves the most have not given their blessing, it makes her newfound discovery a bitter taste she does not like.

Later that day, she is busy bringing water to the people working, when she is beckoned over towards the queen.

'Corvina!' she hears a voice call, just as she gives one of the soldiers some water. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the queen and Jon, who seem to be deep in conversation.

'Your Grace. Lord Snow.' Corvina curtsies, settling on Lord since she has no idea what she needs to call Jon. 'How are you doing? Your father still angry at you?' Jon asks, as Corvina swallows and sighs.

'Well, my parents are still not talking to me, so I suppose they do.' Daenerys opens her mouth to answer, abruptly looking up at the sound of horses approaching.

'Come with me.' Corvina blinks but follows at a leisurely pace, the queen approaching some Dothraki.

'What is the matter?' she hears Jon ask. 'The dragons are barely eating.' Corvina can see the worry on the queen's face. Jon and Daenerys start walking, Corvina still standing there.

'Are you coming?' Jon turns around as he calls for her. Corvina gulps, but wraps her coat with fur tighter around her, knowing it can be cold outside of Winterfell. She is quick to follow them to the Gods know where.

The wind is much stronger here, not a bush or tree to break the air from blowing. Corvina shivers as she marches behind Jon and Daenerys, hair and cape of the two monarchs before her flowing with the wind.

Corvina's hair is lose, safe from the two braids that end in a bun at the back of her head. She spits out a few of her hairs that have flown into her mouth, only now seeing where they have arrived.

The queen and Jon are already at the nest the dragons made, both looking up from their meal as their mother approaches. Drogon crawls closer, Rhaegal also sitting up straighter at his mother's and future rider's approach.

'What's wrong with them?' Jon asks as Corvina joins them, Daenerys patting Drogon on his snout. 'They do not like the North.'

Corvina sighs in sympathy, understanding the cold must be hard if you are not born here. She only sees now Rhaegal is staring at her, face slowly coming closer. Nervous jitters go through her body as Rhaegal makes a noise in his throat and blinks at her, seeming to greet her.

He is sniffing her chest and clothes right now, Corvina's fingers occasionally twitching but caressing his snout all the same.

'Go on.' Corvina sputters and retracts her hand in a split second, her eyes widening when she sees the queen is already sitting on Drogon, Jon just settling in behind her. The queen gives her a soft smile, nodding in encouragement.

'I would not know how to...' Daenerys laughs softly, shaking her head. 'No one does until they actually ride a dragon. I did not know either.' Corvina swallows and nods in understanding, wringing her hands together.

'But what if Rhaegal does not want me too?' she almost whispers, Daenerys straining to hear her answer. 'Corvina...You have no choice.' Jon says, but Daenerys gives him a nudge.

'She is still young, Jon. And _new_ to this.' she whispers, watching said girl who is still staring at Rhaegal, not sure how to proceed. 'He'll make it clear if he does not want you to. There is no harm in trying, right?' Corvina takes one more moment to look at Rhaegal, who has abandoned sniffing at the bone he was eating seconds ago to look at her again. He makes a noise in his throat again, and that seems to give her the confirmation she wants.

Corvina sighs and mutters something under her breath, seeming to gather her courage. 'Yes, you are right. I will try, Your Grace.'

Corvina walks over to Rhaegal's right side, his head seeming to follow her, just to make sure she is doing fine. Corvina steps on his foot and than starts climbing up his wing, grabbing his neck in support as she tries to find a way onto his back.

Rhaegal moves at once, making Corvina stumble and humpf in shock. She groans and turns but is than minor or less seated. She can feel Rhaegal moving around, as if he is anxious to fly.

'What do I hold on to?!' Corvina calls out in fear, as Rhaegal keeps on moving around. 'To whatever you can.' Daenerys almost seems to laugh.

Corvina swallows audibly as she sees two spikes before her, lying down and grabbing them firmly. That seems to give Rhaegal all the confirmation he needs, because he is sitting up and jumping into the air in mere moments.

The noises he makes in his throat are joyous, Corvina understands, but it makes no difference since she is scared to death. She hears something akin to a screech behind her, and when she looks around, she sees Drogon is not far behind.

The dragon underneath her seems to be way _too _happy, flying and than diving left. A scream leaves Corvina's throat as she feels herself slip, her arms straining with the will to hold on. She whispers a prayer under her breath, scared as she is she will fall.

Rhaegal keeps on flying, banked left, but she is used to it now, and her grip is firm. She gasps as Winterfell comes into view, Rhaegal's fins seeming to bob as he beats his wings.

They fly over the encampment and battlements where the soldiers and men are working to dig trenches before the Hold. She sees most of them look up as one lets the basket he holds fall, Nereida's husband gaping at the dragon.

'Corvina?!' He calls as she lets out a shriek, too scared to let go of the spikes. She feels she will slip and fall to her death if she does.

'LATER! I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER! TOO BUSY NOT TRYING TO DIE!' she manages to yell to Thomas, loud enough for him to hear.

Rhaegal rights than for a moment, and Corvina manages to crawl farther up, securing her sitting position. As they fly by the battlements, Rhaegal banking right, she is anticipating it. Corvina takes a deep breath and feels her fingers are starting to hurt from the might with which she holds on.

Rhaegal lets out roar again as Corvina sees the queen's Hand and some of her other counselors, their expression just as shocked as the rest of the people. She grins at them, her fear replaced by butterflies now that she has a sense on how Rhaegal moves.

They leave Winterfell behind them as Drogon appears out of nowhere, flying before his brother. Jon is looking forward but the queen looks back, a grin on her face. At that, Drogon reacts and flies up higher in the air, Rhaegal making a noise in his throat and doing the exact same thing.

The butterflies in her stomach reach a crescendo, as Rhaegal begins to dive, Corvina seeing the ground before her. She is way up higher than she would have thought. The wind that blows in her face takes her breath away, making it difficult to breathe. She starts to cough as the edges of her vision go black, but than Rhaegal rights himself again.

Corvina has a little bit of time to take a much needed gulp of air, as Rhaegal dives again, but not as quick or deep this time, and than flies up again. They are flying over a forest, and the dragon she rides goes so low she is sure his belly can touch the top of the trees.

Seeming to know what she thinks, Rhaegal flies up again, his belly hitting the snow of the trees. This results in the snow flying everywhere, Corvina even getting some in her face.

A laugh leaves her than, a real joyous laugh, and she finally feels she belongs. Rhaegal seems to purr, happy her nerves are gone, and is flying more calmly and steady now. He is less fast, the joy he felt at bonding with his rider, simmering down to a calm happiness.

Her breathing stops with a gasp as she sees they are coming to a cliff, Drogon flying up and folding his wings, diving into it with great speed. Corvina feels a moment of hesitation and fear when sees how deep it is, but she decides not to let her fear win this time.

Rhaegal starts diving, Corvina gripping his spikes harder, her eyes tearing, her hair slapping in her face with the wind that blows. 'YES! GO FASTER!' she bellows as Rhaegal roars, the ground come closer and closer.

She hears Jon Snow grunt and the queen laugh, as Rhaegal righs himself at the last moment, the ground mere feet underneath him. Corvina has time to look now, her eyes greedily taking in the ground that is flashing beneath them.

She feels she is weak with nerves, and decides it has been enough. She pulls on Rhaegal's spikes as he does her bidding, landing moments later.

The queen and Jon are quick to descend from Drogon as well, as Corvina has walked to the waterfall, taking some water and splashing it on her face.

How are you feeling, Corvina?' the queen silently asks as the girl looks up and smiles, her cheeks red from the cold but her eyes full with life. 'I do not think I will ever ride a horse again.'

The queen grins at that, as Corvina smiles. She feels the queen and Jon want some privacy, so she decides to give it to them. 'I think I'll go back to Winterfell, fly some more. If I am to be useful in battle, I should at least be able to ride Rhaegal_ without_ falling to my death.'

Jon's lips quirck into a little smile as Corvina nods, turning around and crawling back on Rhaegal. She is still clumsy but it is better now. She gives them a last little wave as Rhaegal jumps up, but she has anticipated it now.

They fly for who knows how long, but it is starting to get darker, and she needs to go home. 'Can you bring me home, Rhaegal?' Corvina whispers, the dragon making an affirmative noise in his throat.

He flies back to Winter Town, Corvina ignoring the gasps of the people walking on the road towards her home. She sees Nereida walk as well, and she is sure her friend is ready to explode, Jeyne and her croonies right behind her and _clearly_ gossiping behind her.

'Maybe one more flight is fine.' Corvina mutters, as she feels her anger rise. Rhaegal is quick to react, roaring at her anger and landing next to the road, snow flying everywhere.

He lies down, so Corvina becomes visible. She walks off of him with ease, as she walks over to Nereida. Her friend is happy to see her, some anticipation still clear in her eyes at the hissing dragon behind her.

'Want to join me for a flight?' Corvina asks, loud enough for Jeyne and her frieds to hear. Nereida's smirk is almost mocking, her gaze going towards Jeyne and than dismissing them.

'Oh yes, I would like that.' Corvina's grin grows vengeful, a mocking laugh falling out of her mouth. 'See you later, Jeyne. Have fun walking home.' Jeyne almost sees red with jealousy, as Nereida laughs and follows Corvina towards Rhaegal.

Corvina crawls up on the dragon, Nereida hesitating for a moment, but than she grabs her friend's extended hand and crawls up behind her. 'Hold on!' Corvina calls as Rhaegal shows his teeth at the girls who are still standing on the road a little bit farther away. Nereida nods and tightens her grip around her friend's middle, as Rhaegal jumps up and flies up into the sky, disappearing out of sight.

It has gone dark by now, the houses at Winter Town lit up with light from inside. There is a battle to come, one Corvina is even scared to think about, one she is not sure she will survive.

But she decides she will live in the moment, enjoying whatever life throws at her. And if her time comes sooner than expected, she will embrace it without hesitation, thankful for the memories of being loved and flying high in the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Date with the Night King**

'Jaime Lannister lives?' Nereida asks as Corvina nods, sitting on a bench outside of Winterfell. 'What is going on?' Corvina sighs, closing her eyes. She looks awful, Nereida decides. Her friend's eyes have been shot through with red for days, and than she is not even speaking about the bags underneath her eyes.

'My parents. They...they do not talk to me.' Corvina whispers, swallowing. 'It makes me...' Nereida raises an eyebrow at her friend, who has difficulty swallowing, closing her eyes everytime she does that. 'You look sick, Corvina. Are you sure that is _all_ that there is to it?' Corvina throws her a small smile which dissolves into a coughing fit, which makes Nereida only warier.

Her friend used to become sick from time to time when she was younger, sometimes being bedridden with fever for weeks. A few times, they even thought Corvina was not going to make it. She had been fine for a few years but maybe, with flying in the air that has another quality and composition so high up in the sky, maybe...it has triggered something that is making Corvina sick again.

'Do me a favor, and go see a healer. You look terrible, and this time I am not joking.' Nereida says, a frown marring her face. Her friend nods silently, eyes scrunched closed once more as she tries to swallow.

'Do you want to come eat at my house tonight? I am sure Thomas would not mind.' Corvina nods, glad for the change of subject. The evening is merry, and it makes Corvina feel better than she has felt in weeks.

The following morning, she feels even_ more_ dreadful. She can hardly get her body to move, her muscles cramping together. She lets out a groan as she manages to get out of bed, seeing that her face is pale and looks sweaty, as if she has a fever.

It is a difficult task to bathe, and it takes ages, but she feels a bit more refreshed. She still looks very pale, and she can barely breathe and swallow, but the sweat at least has been washed off her body and face.

She does not glance at her parents as she takes a piece of bread, walking out of the door immediately afterwards. She does not see the worried look they share.

'The queen is looking for you.' Mirri says, one of her acquaintances. Corvina nods, giving a small smile in thanks. She eventually finds the queen and Sansa sitting together, but she soon understands she has interrupted a tense moment. 'Am I interrupting something?' Corvina squeaks, eyes growing wide at her disappearing voice. 'Excuse me?' Daenerys raises an eyebrow, but she does not seem angry. It is not Corvina's fault her voice is nonexistent and raspy.

'Corvina, are you allright?' Sansa asks, raising her voice in alarm as she stands up. Corvina is blinking stupidly, her gaze going in and out of focus. 'I am not...I do not feel...' Her scratchy voice is interrupted by a coughing fit, one that has Corvina gasping for air.

'CORVINA!' she hears Sansa scream, as she stumbles and falls to her knees, black dots appearing in her vision. 'She is choking!' Sansa calls out to Seven Gods knows who, as someone drags Corvina up by her arms and holds her head up.

'Do something. _Now!_' she hears the queen hiss at someone, as Daenerys' and Sansa's face appear before her. She is losing consciousness fast, her hand falling to the ground and her fingers grasping cold air. The last thing she feels is multiple hands enveloping hers, and she can only feel pleased when she sees her father appear. A roar is the last thing she hears before everything goes black.

The tension in the room can be cut with a knife, as the healer gives a diagnostic. 'She has some sort of cold, but this one is something I have _never_ seen before. She has gotten an infection on her lungs, that has gone to her throat. Because of that, her throat is closing up with all sorts of infectious slime, and she has it very difficult to breathe and swallow. Do anything that requires strength, and you get what happened earlier today.'

Nereida sighs, worried look shared with Sansa. 'Is that why she has difficulty swallowing?' The healer nods as everyone looks at Nereida. 'She closed her eyes everytime she swallowed, as if it pained her just to do that.'

Daenerys looks at Corvina's father, who shakes his head. 'She has gotten sick before but never like this...Her fever is also extremely high.' Lord Tyrion looks up at that. 'This is not the first time she has gotten sick?' Nereida shakes her head. 'Corvina used to get sick all the time. But the last few years she seemed fine.'

Jon shares a look with Daenerys, who sighs and puts her hand on the table. 'That is not the _issue_. She needs to get better soon.' Brandon raises an eyebrow, stance defensive. 'And why is that? My daughter can hardly heal on command.' Daenerys throws the man an apologetic smile, as Jon tries to calm down the tension in the room. 'That is not what the queen meant. Rhaegal will not fight if Corvina does not heal. He is barely eating as well.' Nereida lets out a curse, voicing what everyone thinks. 'We are_ so_ fucked.'

Corvina groans, turning around as she feels her mattress move. Had she not been summoned by the queen? Corvina yawns and stretches, trying to blink. It is than that her brain registers something is wrong. She cannot blink. Nor can she open her eyes. They seem to be swollen shut. 'What_ the_...?!' She feels at her eyes and than realises they seem to be crusted shut with something, as if a crust has grown on her eyes overnight. 'No! No, no, no, NO!'

Corvina's cries are answered by Jeyne, who runs into the room. 'Corvina! **CORVINA**! Calm _down!_' Her daughter is crying and coughing, and it is a scary sight, since no tears are leaking from her eyes. Her eyes are shut with green crusts, a secondary consequence of Corvina's illness. She will get better though but needs time, the healer said.

'Why can I not open my eyes?' Her daughter sobs, as Jeyne grasps her daughter in a hug. 'You will be able to soon.' Corvina seems to calm down, as her mother offers her a bowl of broth. Corvina's stomach answers with a growl, and her mother lets out a sad laugh. 'You must be hungry. Sit a bit straighter, I will help you eat.' Corvina is embarassed that her mother needs to feed her, but the woman just shrugs, asking her daughter how she wants to eat when she cannot see?

It takes a week, but Corvina can finally open her eyes. She is still weak, but the cold on her lungs has diminished. Her fever has finally broken, and her throat is less thick with slime. The coughing does not stop however.

A knock sounds through the house, and Brandon is quick to stand and open the door, as his daughter sits back into the chair next to the hearth, wrapped in a thick dress and coat with fur and blankets, lost in her own world.

'Your Grace.' Brandon bows, and allows the silverhaired queen in. 'I am sorry to disturb you, sir. But I need to talk to Corvina about Rhaegal.' Brandon sighs but motions for the queen to sit, Jon standing next to the fire. 'Corvina.' Daenerys says, as the fairhaired girl smiles. 'Your Grace.' Corvina rasps, her voice still raw from use. 'I know you are still ill.' Corvina nods as her father passes her a bowl of broth and a glass of water with mixed herbs, his daughter grimacing as she takes it. She shudders in disgust at the bitter taste, quickly eating some broth to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

Jon throws her a smile. 'Not very appetizing, is it?' Corvina shudders again as she shakes her head, her attention returning to the queen. 'Rhaegal refuses to eat or fly.' Brandon shares a look with his wife, as Corvina bites her lip. 'You want me to go and see him?' The queen nods, a sigh leaving her lips. 'We have news the undead will arrive before the morning.'

Jeyne is standing next to her daughter, mouth open in shock, followed by an exclamation of 'I beg your _pardon_?'. 'With all due respect, my daughter is not able to ride a dragon, Your Grace. She is barely able to_ walk_ as it is!' Daenerys closes her eyes and nods, and Corvina can see the conflict in the queen's expression. She is _truly_ worried, and that strikes a cord in her heart.

'Mother. I will try.' Corvina says, as her father wants to answer but sighs. 'Fine, but I will come with you. You will not ride the dragon, err, Rhaegal, alone. Not right now.' Brandon says the dragon's name at his wife's look, and Corvina lets out a laugh. 'Allright. Allow me to get dressed and freshen up and I will be there, Your Grace. Lord Snow.'

Corvina's sentence ends in a coughing fit, as her father helps her up. He lifts her up and takes her up the stairs, helping Corvina inside and closing the door, standing on the threshold next to his daughter's closed door, should she need anything. 'Where are my manners!' Jeyne mutters. 'Do you wish something to eat or drink, Your Grace? Lord Snow?' Jon gives her a smile, but shakes his head. 'I would like some of that broth, if you don't mind. It smells delicious.' Daenerys gives a warm smile to the woman next to her, who gives her a bowl. She sips from the broth, a sigh leaving her lips as the liquid warms her insides.

Brandon is downstairs in a few minutes, Corvina standing next to him, bundled up so tightly she is barely visible. Her hair is in a long braid down her back, a fur hat on her head. The dress she is wearing reaches to the ground and is made of thick material, the coat she puts over it lined with thick fur. Brandon hands her gloves, as Corvina takes a rattling breath. 'Let's go.'

Her mother winks at her as Corvina slowly walks out, her hand clasped on her father's arm. They take much longer than usual to walk towards Winterfell, and it is not long before Jon beckons over a soldier with a horse, where Corvina and than her father climb up on.

They gallop towards the nest of the dragons, Corvina holding onto the mane of the horse, her father a reassuring presence behind her as he takes the reins. The horse goes into a slow canter as they approach the dragons, Rhaegal looking up and making a sound in his throat as he recognizes Corvina.

She is helped off the horse by her father, who walks cautiously behind her. 'Rhaegal.' she whispers, as the dragon lowers his head. 'You need to eat. A battle is coming soon.' Rhaegal makes a sound in his throat, but he seems to understand. He opens his wing in invitation, Corvina throwing a smile at her father. Brandon hesitates for a moment, but than seems to steel his nerves, and follows his daughter towards her new friend.

He helps her up on the dragon, taking his daughters hand as he settles behind her. 'Are you ready?' He nods as Corvina lets out a laugh that ends in a cough, taking Rhaegal's spikes. The dragon roars in happiness and starts running, beating his wings and being up in the air in mere moments.

Her father lets out a grunt, as Corvina coughs and turns. The air is cold, but it does some good. Her father gives her an incredulous look and than laughs, shaking his head. Corvina gives an answering grin, turning around again and making Rhaegal fly over Winterfell. 'I get it, why you want to help. Only you Corvina, only you.'

It is silent, only the wind howling around them and an occasional happy sound heard from the dragon underneath her as they disappear in the clouds. Rhaegal is happy, and Corvina feels the same happiness running through her veins. It makes her feel warm and fuzzy and_ strong,_ despite her illness. 'Your mother and I will support you. You have my word.'

Corvina cannot stop a smile from spreading on her face, taking a deep breath. 'Hold on! We are diving!'

The atmosphere in the room is worried and tense. Corvina shares a look with Brandon, who squeezes her hand. She sits in a chair next to Sansa, her father standing next to her.

'We will hold off the rest of them as long as we can.' Ser Davos says, eyes on the plan before them. 'When the time comes, ser Davos and I will be on the walls to give the signal to light up the trenches. Understood?' Lord Tyrion asks with a gentle voice, gaze trained on Corvina. She sighs but nods, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Jon will ride with Daenerys, and the queen will be near ofcourse, but Corvina will be alone with Rhaegal, up there in the sky.

She is scared. _Terrified_ is more like it. Her father coughs and gives her a reassuring smile but Corvina feels fear surge through her veins. Her breathing is becoming laboured. The fear is mounting and she cannot stop it.

The conversation has gone on, no one aware of the state Rhaegal's rider is in. 'The dragons should give us an advantage in the field.' Ser Davos concludes. 'If they are in the field, they are not protecting Bran. They need to stay near.'

Everyone's gaze goes to Corvina, whose hands have gone white with the force she grips the armrests of her chair. 'Corvina?' The girl looks up and blinks, seeming to tremble with fear. 'I am sorry.' she rasps at once, eyes filled with tears. 'For what are you sorry?' Sansa asks, turning to her friend. 'You all seem to feel _fine_. I am scared to death. Terrified is a better word for it! And I know your plan is great, but what if I see the Night King and I freeze, or fall off, or get Rhaegal killed, or-...'

'Corvina!' Daenerys' voice cuts through the mounting panic the girl feels. 'I will be there.' Corvina shakes her head.

'It is not that, Your Grace. You will be near, yes, but I will be up there with Rhaegal alone. My father, nor Thomas or any one else will be able to help me. If something goes wrong...' A silence falls over the room as Corvina's voice fades. She coughs one more time, and when she looks up, Sansa sees her eyes are determined and veiled, as if she has built a wall around her fear and emotions.

'I will do what I can.' Corvina eventually decides, as her father nods. Jon gives her a reassuring smile. 'That is all we can hope for. Do not think we are all not scared, Corvina. We are just better at hiding it than you. I am sure everyone is just as terrified as you are.' Daenerys throws Corvina an encouraging smile, Sansa giving her a curt nod in agreement. It makes her feel better, she will admit later in the privacy of her own mind, ashamed as she is of her outburst.

'Lets all get some rest before the battle begins.' People go out of the room, and Corvina has just stood up when Sansa and Arya stop her. 'Corvina?' Said girl looks up, eyebrow raised in question. 'Come with me.'

'Are you sure?' Corvina asks later, as Sansa braids her hair. Arya presents her with a fur headband, one that has a threeheaded dragon on it. 'We thought you might need something to keep your ears warm. The sigil was the queen's idea.' Sansa admits, as Corvina takes the fur headband from Arya with a thankful expression. It is made of black fur, large enough that it wraps around part of her forehead and her ears. It also goes around her braid, allowing it to sit still. The fur headband has the threeheaded red dragon embroided on the front, where her forehead is, gems woven into their eyes.

Her hair is done in the same style as Sansa, three braids; one that starts on her forehead and two that start on her temples; weaving together in a bun on the back of her head. That bun transcends into a long braid.

Corvina puts on her coat, which looks like her earlier one, but it comes to her knees. She wears thick dark pants with brown leather boots on them. Her coat is thick and made of a thick black cotton, the inside, neck and sleeves lined with black fur. She takes the gloves Sansa has given her, and puts them on. No matter what comes, at least she will not be cold.

'Thank you.' She whispers to her friend, Sansa throwing her a smile. 'Get some rest, Corvina.' Sansa says, as her friend yawns and goes to the door. 'Sansa, be careful and good luck.' She would say the same to Arya, but she has already disappeared. 'Same to you, Corvina. Same to you.'

Corvina spends her last hours with her parents, eventually falling asleep sandwiched between her parents. It is the horn that wakes her up.

She shares a look with her father, who says her mother goodbye.

'Be careful, mother.' Jeyne nods, as she joins Nereida to go to the crypts. Corvina hugs her friend, giving her father and Thomas one last hug as she goes onto the battlements. The queen turns when she hears footsteps coming closer. A small smile appears on her lips when she sees Corvina is wearing the headband.

'Are you ready, Corvina?' Jon asks, as the people beneath them prepare. Corvina takes a deep breath, allowing some courage to steel her nerves. 'As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go.'

She turns around and starts walking towards the stairs, stopping in her tracks for a moment. She looks at the landscape before them and only sees darkness.

She wonders how many undead are lurking there. She can only hope she and Rhaegal will be able to bring some light to the eery and dark night. For the sake of them all.


End file.
